Invention
This page acts as a source of information on the skill Invention 'as it applies to World 42 role-play. Because lore on Invention is new and limited, much of what is known is based of the devices that makes narrative sense to the lore. Please feel free to add missing information. Brief History A few years after Divination, a dwarf known as Doc had discovered a new skill. Thanks to his new method, he discovered that you can create mechanical objects using steam. With his knowledge on Dwarven craftsmanship, the Dorgeshuun with Electricity, the humans now have divine energy Invention was born to help Gielinor evolve better. While Invention is still a newly discovered skill, new devices are being made that slowly helps the world of Gielinor. Accepted lore While invention is still new, and there are yet more devices to be discovered and seen, this section is for the lore so far witnessed within the game's narrative perspective. The list below will be of different style of Technology trees. D'warven tech tree * Dwarven technology is based around steam. * Dwarven tech seems to be used mostly on limiting the amount of man power needed for resource collecting, traveling and used for other situations also. ** These situation include an auto-sanctifier, helps train ones connection with prayer by turning bones into ashes. The Dungeoneering lock melter, which helps unlock doors within a dungeon that they are not yet experienced to unlock. The book switcher, which switches a person's prayer knowledge without the means of using an altar, and so much more. ** There's also devices used within the Dig site that helps collect crystal and purify sources of divine energy, and other used for farming, a mean to water the crops every so often. ** One can assume that their steam boat, trains, and other transporting method is part of this technology tree. * A good example of a real life interpretation of Dwarven tech would be steam punk. Cave goblin tech tree * Cave goblin technology, also known as Dorgeshuun technology, is based around electricity. * Cave goblin tech seems to be used in a similar function of Dwarven tech. The difference is the use of a mind control helmet, electric traps, and other device used to empower other devices, such as a generators. ** This tech tree can also help power an city giving it light source. It also works on powering up machines to function. ** It can also help repel against prayer, as such, it can turn off a person's connection to it. ** It can also fight against the gods, as such this tree is the first to be used against Bandos, when he uses his Avatar to try and take over the Dorgeshuun tribe. * This tech tree also uses magical resources that helps teleport to area that has yet to be discovered in the modern spell book. * One can assume that there is more to their tree than yet to see, anything within Dorge-Kaan is an example. * A good example of a real life interpretation of the Dorgeshuun tech would be elector punk. Human tech tree * Human technology tree is based around using divine energy from divination. * This tech tree is rather new, and it is used to help improve the daily life within Gielinor. ** The tech tree helps augment gears, tools and weapons to improve them with perks that helps deal more damage, or improve durability. ** These augments also help improve daily task such as an hammer, pickaxe, hatchet and more. ** They can also be used on other objects, not seen done by other players, but in other events, such as the invention of disaster Halloween event, where several dwarf multi-fire canon had augments on them. * This tech tree, like the two above, help improve every day jobs, such as divination and fishing. * There is no known real life interpretation of this tech tree. Debatable Lore * While the functionality of components are a bit tricky, it can be assumed that most, such as the gods, voids, and other rare materials would be considered as rare as Dragon metal and ore. * While invention is still new, and rare towards Gielinor, and the role-playing community, it doesn't mean it is limited to the Adventurer, or npcs. Other are able to take part of the skill and slowly learn through out their life. * While in-game makes it seems easy, invention actually does take time and effort. One does not state that they managed to create a Oldak coil in a day. One would require the blueprint, which requires knowledge and experience on cave goblin technology to study. They would then require the materials to create the prototype, to ensure that they can create the machine without it blowing up and killing them on use. Once the machine is created it needs to be tested and inspected. A few failures should be noted also. All this would take time, which should be something a role-player should keep in mind when having a character who uses invention. * It is unknown how far role-players can take invention towards, while limits were stated by Jagex, it is unknown where the limit stops us at. ** This does not means you can create a computer, or use electricity to light up an entire city. *** The electricity for a city would still be new and not fully trusted towards most kingdoms, and would either be shunned, or left aside for other inventors who are known to the public to give a second opinion. ** automotive carriages could be a thing, but they would still require a lot of time, effort, and testing to actually make a fully functioning one. The amount of resource required to also recharge it, and keep it running would need to be on their an inventors' thought. * While automatons are possible with invention, they aren't something that are common, and would not be something created easily. Common mistake * Although Invention can be seen as an advance method of Magic, it doesn't mean it can be used to create life, it was stated by Jagex themselves that only the elder gods can create life out of nothing. ** That being said it is possible to pull a Zaros, pretty much "creating" life out of different part of several race. ** This would still be very difficult to achieve, as it would require a lot of testing and prototypes to be made before finally making it work. Category:Inventor Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Guid